It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (video)/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesLogo-It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo File:It'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!TitleCard.jpg|Title card File:It'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!-OpeningScene.jpg File:WeLikeToSayHello-2006.jpg|"We Like to Say Hello" File:OfficerBeaples-KatherinePatrick.jpg|Officer Beaples File:GregandHenryinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff.jpg|Greg and Henry File:Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band": Wiggly Animation Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-WigglyAnimation-3.jpg|Wiggly Animation: Greg and Anthony HavingFunAtTheBeach-2006Prologue.jpg|Murray, Jo and Alex HavingFunAtTheBeach-2006.jpg|"Having Fun At The Beach" JeffinHavingFunAtTheBeach-2006.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard HenryinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry on surfboard WagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags at the beach MurrayinHavingFunattheBeach-2006.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar DorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy holding beach ball The_Wiggles_FunAtTheBeach.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew at the beach File:BingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006Prologue.jpg|Anthony File:CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:ElefteriosKourtis.jpg|Elefterious and his bouzouki File:AlfonsoRenaldi2.jpg|Alfonso and his pirate pie File:TheS.S.FeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff.jpg|The S.S. Feathersword File:BennyBandicoot.jpg|Benny Bandicot brushing his teeth File:CowgirlLyn.jpg|Cowgirl Lyn File:CaterinaandLucia.jpg|Caterina and Lucia File:AdrianQuinnell.jpg|Adrian doing a handstand File:GallantGeorge.jpg|Gallant George File:DustyDave.jpg|Dusty Dave File:CoolClarky.jpg|Cool Clarky File:CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff2.jpg|''"A bing bang bong, a ring rang rong!"'' File:TheFriendlyPirateCrewinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff.jpg|''"That's a pirate song!"'' File:BingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006.jpg|"Bing Bang Bong, That's a Pirate Song" TheWigglesinBingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006.jpg|The Wiggles in "Bing Bang Bong, That's a Pirate Song" WakeUpJeff!-2006Prologue.jpg TheOtherWigglesinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Other Wiggles WakeUpJeff!-2006.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" WakeUpJeff!-2006-2.jpg|Captain Feathersword MurrayinWakeUpJeff!-2006.jpg|Murray playing red Maton electric guitar TheWigglyMascotsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots BucketofDew-2006Prologue.jpg BucketofDew-2006.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" BucketofDew-2006-2.jpg|The Irish Dancers RompBompAStomp-2006Prologue.jpg|Greg and Dorothy RompBompAStomp-2006.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2006-2.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers and the kids AFrogWentAWalking-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Animated Greg singing "A Frog Went-a Walking" while playing guitar File:AFrogWentAWalking-WigglyAnimation2.jpg|Frog, Miss Mouse and Pig File:TakeaTripOutOnTheSea-2006Prologue.jpg|Anthony wearing a life-jacket File:TakeaTripOutOnTheSea-2006.jpg|"Take A Trip Out On The Sea" File:TakeaTripOutOnTheSea-2006-2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:TakeATripOutOnTheSea-2006-3.jpg|Dorothy, Wags, Captain Feathersword and Henry playing music Dorothy,WouldYouLiketoDance-2006Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Dorothy,WouldYouLiketoDance-2006.jpg|"Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance?" Dorothy,WouldYouLiketoDance-2006-2.jpg|Lucy, Anthony and Ben HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)2.jpg|Captain Feathersword feeling sad CaptainFeathersword-We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain.jpg|Captain Feathersword with birthday banner HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)3.jpg|Lucia, Aido, Caterina and Captain Feathersword HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)4.jpg|"Captain, we've finished mopping the deck." HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)5.jpg|Captain Feathersword feeling sad while Alfonso and Elefetrios play harmonica and bouzouki We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain-SATWPrologue.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain.jpg|"We're Playing a Trick on the Captain" HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)6.jpg|Dapper Dave and Lucia HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)7.jpg|Alfonso showing chocolate birthday cake HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)8.jpg|Benny Bandicoot HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)9.jpg|"I know. Here's my plan." HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)10.jpg|Aido whispering the others about his plan HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)11.jpg|"I'll go and get the Captain." HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)12.jpg|Elefterios leave while the other crew give thumbs up. HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)19.jpg|Dark inside the cabin HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)20.jpg|"It's dark in here." HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)21.jpg|"Surprise! Happy birthday, Captain Feathersword!" HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)22.jpg|"This is the best birthday surprise party I've ever had." HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)23.jpg|"Argh!" HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)24.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing out candles from birthday cake HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)25.jpg|Everybody cheering HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain.jpg|"Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" ICanDoSoManyThings-2006Prologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregWakingJeffUp.jpg|Greg waking up Jeff ICanDoSoManyThings-2006.jpg|"I Can Do So Many Things" GuessWhat?.jpg|"Guess What?" WavetoWags-2006Prologue.jpg|Murray and Wags WavetoWags-2006.jpg|"Wave to Wags" MurrayinHavenuShalomAlechem-2006.jpg|Murray playing his guitar HavenuShalomAlechem-2006.jpg|"Havenu Shalom Alechem" HavenuShalomAlechem-2006-2.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers GregandMichaelFincke.jpg|Greg and Michael Fincke WalkingontheMoon.jpg|"Walking on the Moon" Space_murray.PNG|"Come on, everyone, let's go walking on the moon." Murray.PNG|"Floating for so long" The_wiggles_in_space_suits.PNG|The Wiggles in spacesuits Murray_at_nasa.PNG|Murray at NASA The Wiggles and the Space Shuttle .PNG|The Wiggles and the Space Shuttle The_Wiggles_at_NASA.PNG|The Wiggles at NASA TheOtherWigglesinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyPlayingTinWhistle.jpg|Anthony playing tin whistle PipersWaltz-2006Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Pipers Waltz" PipersWaltz-2006.jpg|"Pipers Waltz" It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-ClosingScene.jpg It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-ClosingScene2.jpg It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-ClosingScene3.jpg AFrogWentAWalking-Live-ActionPrologue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in deleted scene GuessWhat?-Live-ActionPrologue.jpg|''"Wiggly Animation, everybody! Let's go!"'' "Yeah! Let's go!" FiveLittleDucks-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Deleted Song: Five Little Ducks (Wiggly Animation) FiveLittleDucks-WigglyAnimation2.jpg|Animated Murray singing "Five Little Ducks" while playing guitar We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain-Prologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Anthony introducing "Have a Happy Birthday Captain" (Located on the episode: Playing a Trick on the Captain) HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)13.jpg|Elefterios and Captain Feathersword in a deleted scene HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)14.jpg|''"Captain Feathersword, come quickly. We need you."'' HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)15.jpg|''"Why do you need me? Can't you look after it, Elefterious?"'' HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)16.jpg|''"No, only you can make things right."'' HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)17.jpg|''"Oh, alright then, me heartie."'' It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-DeletedScene2.jpg|''"Hurry, Captain, it's urgent. You go first."'' HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)18.jpg|Captain Feathersword enter the cabin while Elefterios give thumbs up. It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-DeletedScene.jpg|Deleted Scene: The Wiggles introducing "Havenu Shalom Alechem" It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-Blooper.jpg|The Wiggles in Blooper BingBangBong2006Blooper.jpg|Anthony in blooper AnthonyinBlooper.jpg|Anthony in blooper #2 We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "We're Playing a Trick on the Captain" File:GregandJeffinBlooper.jpg|Greg and Jeff in blooper GregandJeffinBlooper2.jpg|Greg and Jeff in blooper of deleted scene File:MurrayandWagsinBlooper.jpg|Murray and Wags in blooper File:MurrayandWagsinBlooper2.jpg|Murray and Wags in blooper #2 File:MurrayandWagsinBlooper3.jpg|Murray and Wags in blooper #3 File:MurrayandWagsinBlooper4.jpg|Murray and Wags in blooper #4 HavenuShalomAlechem2006Blooper.jpg|The Wiggles in blooper of deleted scene PipersWaltz2006Blooper2.jpg|Anthony in blooper #4 PhilRobinsonin2006.jpg|Phil Robinson in 2006 TonyHenryin2006.jpg|Tony Henry in bonus clip JohnWilliamFieldin2006.jpg|John Field playing Maton Guitar in bonus clip WagstheDogin2006.jpg|Wags in bonus clip PaulFieldandWagstheDog.jpg|Paul Field and Wags Jeffin2006Clip.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bonus clip Greg,JeffandMurray.jpg|Greg and Murray waking up Jeff Greg,JeffandMurray2.jpg|Jeff telling Greg and Jeff about his dream in the 80s HenryandWagsin2006.jpg|Henry and Wags Anthonyin2006Clip.jpg|''"Let's rock!"'' JohnWilliamFieldin2006-2.jpg|John Field in bonus clip Jeffin2006Clip2.jpg|Jeff in bonus clip Jeffin2006Clip2.jpg|Jeff in bonus clip Anthonyin2006Clip2.jpg|Anthony in bonus clip PaulFieldin2006.jpg|Paul Field in bonus clip DorothytheDinosaurin2006.jpg|Dorothy in bonus clip DorothyandTheCockroachesMembers.jpg|Dorothy and the Cockroaches members in bonus clip Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Blooper Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries